kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shun Daimonji
is a character in Kamen Rider Fourze. He was the captain of AGHS's American Football team in his third year and a stereotypical jock who was viewed as a king by the student body. Shun later becomes the fourth member to join the Kamen Rider Club. He eventually graduated from Amanogawa High, but like Miu, he is still part of the Kamen Rider Club. Personality Like his ex-girlfriend, Miu Kazashiro, Shun is very prideful; however this is just a facade he puts up because of his father, Takato Daimonji's upbringing to see those under him as trash and play them to suit his needs. His public image is very important to him in order to meet his father's expectations, going to the extent of distancing himself from anything that could destroy his reputation usually from Takato's own choices, throwing Shunya Miura off the team and distancing himself from Miu after she fell from grace during the Queen Festival which in turn had Miu break up with Shun. But beneath this Shun is actually very sensitive and lonely, not having any real friends and always going to his father to make all the decisions for him, admitting how the Kamen Rider Club stuck together and had real fun. After having some advice from Gentaro to take life into his own hands and do what he wants, he decides to disregard his father's words and start making his own choices while accepting Gentaro as his friend. Abilities As captain of the American Football team, Shun is a very skilled athlete. However, his father is the one who comes with the strategies for the team which cause the team to win, but the team was not happy about Shun's inability to lead. Shun's physique is enough to withstand the physical strain of the Powerdizer, becoming it's main pilot. History Shun at the start of the series made enemies with Gentaro Kisaragi when Miu had him attack Gentaro for sitting at their usual lunch table. Later he became the target of the Orion Zodiarts and was saved by Kamen Rider Fourze but pretended to not see anything. When Miu was looking like she was going to lose the school's Queen's Festival, Shun distanced himself from her and supported Tamae Sakuma, but Miu won anyway and broke up with Shun. Though he tries to reconcile with her, Shun is surprised that she starts hanging out with Gentaro and his friends. After being advised by his father to forget Miu, Shun takes Reiko Hirota as his new girlfriend. He is also forced into Takashi Satake's detention due to attacking his teammate who insulted him for not leading the team effectively. Though he resolves to pass so he can return to his club activities, he also does his hardest to keep the Kamen Rider Club members in the class, eventually resulting him in being labelled as a delinquent by Mr. Satake as well. Eventually, he reveals his life controlled by Takato and Gentaro comforts him with advice to live his own life. Seeing Fourze fight Teruhiko Satake who like Shun became his current self due to his own father's strict upbringing, Shun decides to help Fourze while finally standing up to Takato. He then pilots the Powerdizer to even out the odds against the Hound and Scorpion Zodiarts. After the fight, he joins the Kamen Rider Club as the Powerdizer's main pilot. With the prom and graduation coming up, Shun asks Miu to be his date. Miu however wanted to go with Gentaro which upset Shun at first causing him to even punch Gentaro when he tries to get them together. During their dance at the prom, seeing their club trying to save the event; Shun decides to help by piloting the Powerdizer one last time to defeat the Coma Zodiarts. After graduation, Shun and Miu learn that their college is near AGHS allowing them to continue being members of the Kamen Rider Club. Final Stage Shun returns in Final Stage and transformed into Fourze Magnet State. Ultimatum 5 years later, Shun becomes a professional football player and started dating Miu again. Kamen Rider Zi-O Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Travelers Record Shun appears in the video game Kamen Rider Travelers Record. Equipment *Powerdizer *Foodroids *Astroswitches Behind the scenes Portrayal Shun Daimonji is portrayed by . Etymology Shun is named after Kamen Rider 2, also known as ; by combining the kanji 一 and 人 in Ichimonji's name, you get the kanji 大 in Daimonji's name. This homage is alluded to in Fourze's Movie War Mega Max portion, Kamen Rider Fourze: Nadeshiko, Descend, where Shun wears a makeshift Kamen Rider #2 costume as part of the Kamen Rider Club's Seven Legendary Riders cosplay. Appearances }} Category:Kamen Riders Category:Fourze Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Stageshow Riders Category:Fourze Characters Category:Kamen Rider Club Category:AGHS Students Category:AGHS